finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Intervention quest/Synopses
The following is a list of full synopses of each Intervention quest in World of Final Fantasy, found in the Adventure Log selection on the menu, in the sub-section "Miniventures". This page includes the story-related "The Five Cogna Lords" miniventures in Chapter 21, and "Vestiges of Life" in the Postscript. List of Intervention quest synopses The Girl Who Forgot Her Name The Warrior of Light patrols the streets of Cornelia, keeping good citizens safe. In other words, just another day on the job. But it looks like today's going to be interesting, for he spots a suspicious figure on the castle walls... The enemy agent has been dealt with, nice and quiet like. The peace and prosperity of Cornelia has been preserved once again, thanks to the tireless efforts of Cornelia's hero. The Five Cogna Lords: Figaro A legion of Cogna surge against the walls of Figaro Castle. Edgar and his allies Shelke and the Black Mages can barely hold back the mechanical tide, but how long can they last? They hatch a plan; if they can find and destroy the Cogna's mobile command center, they might just be able to save Figaro after all... Thanks to Terra and her Magitek armor—and with a little bit of help from Reynn and Lann—they manage to flush out and destroy the Cogna's mobile command center. One of the Five Cogna Lords has fallen! The Five Cogna Lords: Cornelia, Part I The Warrior of Light continues to fight tirelessly to protect Cornelia. Meanwhile, Lightning heads to the Nether Nebula in search of the Judgment Staff, their one hope of taking down the Cogna besieging their city. After proving her worth in the dark depths of the Nether Nebula, Ramuh rewards Lightning with the Judgment Staff. The Five Cogna Lords: Cornelia, Part II Lightning returns to Cornelia with the Judgment Staff. It's finally time to strike back at the Cogna! Armed with the Judgment Staff and with Eiko's indispensable help, Cornelia's brave defenders awaken the ancient eidolon, Lute of Ragnarok. With its power they manage to blow a hole in the seemingly invulnerable Cogna's defenses. The Warrior of Light and Lightning, with a bit of help from Reynn and Lann, take down one of the Five Cogna Lords: Omega! The Five Cogna Lords: Nibelheim Tifa and Cloud have fought the Cogna devastating Babil time and time again, but the thing never seems to show any signs of wear and tear. With Rydia's help—and some backup from Reynn and Lann—the group settles in for a long, drawn-out battle with this wellspring of Cognatic life. After countless battles, the Surpraltima Weapon finally runs out of its enormous reservoir of vitality and collapses to the ground. The long battle finished, Cloud leaves the twins with a word of thanks. The Five Cogna Lords: Tometown, Part I A locomotive Cogna has been harrying Tometown, appearing and disappearing seemingly without rhyme or reason. Celes and Cid are at a loss as to how to pin down this elusive foe, but Reynn and Lann have an idea. What they need is some good ol' fashioned train know-how, so they go looking for an expert... Reynn finally has her vengeance against the Cactuar Conductor! Wait... Oh yeah! The Cogna! The twins explain the situation, and the Cactuar Conductor agrees to lend them his aid. The Five Cogna Lords: Tometown, Part II Thanks to the Cactuar Conductor's expertise, the twins succeed in luring the Cogna to where Squall and Celes wait. The Cogna appears right on time, and Squall and Celes lay into it with gusto. When the dust settles, their slippery foe is finally down. Peace has returned to Tometown! The Five Cogna Lords: Port Besaid A dangerous Cogna circles the skies over Besaid, and Shantotto, Tidus, and Yuna are having trouble bringing it down. Shantotto, ever her brilliant self, comes up with a plan, and Tidus heads out to fight the Cogna. Thanks to Tidus's hard work, the high flying Cogna has been brought down to earth. With some twin-powered backup, they finally manage to ground their troublesome foe—permanently. Tidus offers a word of thanks to the twins, while Shantotto plots something most likely terrifying beyond compare... The Demon Dyad Revealed Hauyn and Quistis journey to the abandoned ruins of the Grymoirian Nine Wood Hills. They spend a short spell speaking of times long past, but are interrupted by an enraged Bahamut. Bahumut is furious, just FURIOUS. Brandelis has no right to call himself the "king of Bahumut"! Reynn and Lann call an intervention before Mr. Furious here blows his top, and manage to calm the raging Bahamut down. He once again swears to serve the twins. When the Past Still Haunts Hearing that a demon appears daily in Balamb Garden, Shelke puts on her detective cap and investigates. When the time comes, a demon indeed appears: Diabolos. A fight ensues, and although Shelke is victorious, Diabolos manages to escape. Shelke gives chase, soon finding herself in a small town. There, Diabolos drags her into a nightmarish quagmire, forcing her to face a twisted version of her past... She is driven back by the psychological barrage, but Reynn and Lann step in to rain on Diabolos's depraved dream parade. After another battle, Shelke's crisis has been averted, and Diabolos's diablerie has been stopped—for now. Ancestral Acrimony Long ago, the sea-demon Leviathan robbed Faris of her great-grandfather, and Syldra of her family. Upon hearing that her nemesis has been sighted in the Low Seas, Faris and Syldra set sail for the Rainbow Shore to finally exact her revenge. Faris succeeds in tracking down Leviathan and promptly challenges her to battle. Little does she know that her quest for vengeance is all just one big misunderstanding. Nonetheless, Leviathan can't be bothered to explain the situation to the furious pirate, so instead she just plays along. After a fierce fight, Leviathan feigns a dramatic death and silently slips back into the sea. A Clash of Swords Lightning is on the hunt for a butcher, but what she finds is a sword-wielding Mirage dead set on dueling her. Lightning is pressed hard by the power of Odin's sword. His Zantetsuken seems unbeatable, but Lightning has an ace up her sleeve. Drawing upon Ramewl's power, she sheathes her sword in crackling electricity. Odin's never been able to cope with a little lightning, and soon bends knee in defeat. Lightning takes up Odin's sword and moves on to her next assignment. Vestiges of Life Reynn tells Serafie about Tama and how she rewound time to save them. Serafie thinks for a moment, then comments that Tama's time-manipulating abilities make her sound just like the Guardians of Time. Prodded for info, Serafie spills what she knows about these Guardians. The Girl Who Forgot Her Name seems to fit Serafie's description of a Guardian. It's a lead worth checking out, so the three head through the strange door in Nine Wood Hills. The twins meet with The Girl Who Forgot Her Name and tell her Tama's story. The Girl tells them that if they can find a soul similar to the ones Tama used to rewind time, she may be able to use it to bring Tama back. The kyubi have souls close enough to Tama's to work, and so the twins leave to find one. Their first stop: Sherlotta's Solace. Sherlotta tells the twins that the black fox spotted in Icicle Ridge was the one that killed Refia's aunt. Refia volunteers to guide the twins to it, and Reynn and Lann head off to Icicle Ridge... The group uses the hidden passage to travel deeper into Icicle Ridge... The Bahamutian soldier that was once Refia's uncle Takka is driven by the lingering remnants of his body's memories to hunt down the fox that killed Takka's wife. The twins will have to find the black fox before he can destroy it. The twins track down their quarry only to have the Bahamutian soldier slay the wounded creature. Despite its death, the creature quickly rises once more. This kyubi possesses multiple lives, just like Tama! When the Bahamutian soldier learns that the fox has lives aplenty, he releases a powerful spell that crystallizes and extracts its remaining souls. But the long fight and the powerful spell have taken a heavy toll on him. He asks for one favor before he dies: bury Takka's body next to his wife... Reynn and Lann claim the black fox's crystallized souls and head back to The Girl Who Forgot Her Name's chambers. The Girl explains that she will use the first kyubi soul to spin a thread of time to the moment Tama used up all of her lives, and will give the second to Tama so that she will survive her epic feat. Reynn and Lann entrust her friend's resurrection to the Girl... Tama is once again floating by the twins' sides. Reynn doesn't quite know why, but for some reason she feels as if she hasn't seen her for ages... Strange, but this isn't the time to get distracted: the final battle approaches, and they have work to do. Where Art Thou, Smoochy-Poo? Castle Cornelia is in an uproar! The princess has been kidnapped by the Princess Goblin, and who knows what foul tortures the fiend has in store for her! The Warrior of Light sallies forth to the goblin camp to rescue Her Kidnapped Highness... The rescue operation is a success, and Princess Sarah is safe. The Warrior of Light moves to finish off the goblin that dared abduct his princess, but Princess Sarah asks him to stay his hand. The Princess Goblin is grateful to be sparred, and turns over a new leaf. From this day hence, Princess Sarah need but call for aid and the Princess Goblin will be there in a goblin minute! The Warrior of Light and Princess Sarah return to Cornelia, arm in arm. The Ice Bridge Refia returns to Sherlotta's Solace for some well-needed R & R after Saronia. She gets to thinking about how dangerous the passage across the ice is, and decides to look for a way to create a safe route through. After talking with Sherlotta, the two of them head to the Nether Nebula. Refia and Sherlotta convince the chilly guardian at the Nether Nebula, Shiva, to erect an icy bridge across the frozen land. A safe route to Saronia has finally been secured, but what is this going to do to Sherlotta's bottom line... Never Cross the Boss Sherlotta and Refia are out and about among the ice, searching for a Mirage that's been causing trouble. But that figure looming in the snow, it's... ...The Undead Princess? She begs for her life, but Sherlotta will hear none of it, and quickly finishes off the undead abomination. Except the princess gets back up. Over, and over, and over again... Argh, she just won't stay dead! Fine, if she just HAS to live, she might as well make herself useful. The Undead Princess now has a new job: Sherlotta's Solace PR agent. A Grudge That Won't Budge The Undead Princess is working hard at her new job catching travelers and inviting them to Sherlotta's Solace, when m'lady shows up. Sherlotta enlists the Undead Princess's help in banishing yet another undying spirit. The pair successfully send the undead terror to the afterlife. Sherlotta raises an eyebrow at the Undead Princess: maybe she should learn from example and just die already? The Undead Princess refuses to take a hint and instead shows off her best parlor trick. Not impressed, Sherlotta heads back to the Solace with the princess in tow. Underdog Day Underdog Day is a long-standing pirate tradition, for on this day any swabbie can challenge their boss for the title of cap'n. Today, Mog, one of the kupirates, decides to finally unseat Faris from her throne. He casts an ancient, forbidden spell... Unfortunately for good ol' Mog, he fumbles his kupos and accidentally summons Ifrit! Ifrit likes the cut of these pirates' jibs, and decides to challenge Faris himself. Thankfully, Reynn and Lann are there to intervene, and Underdog Day ends in another victory for the salty cap'n. A Duo of Three Tonberry, the Coliseum master, calls upon the only two he can rely on to help resolve an emergency in his domain... Tonberry's two bestest buddies show up to help their "tonbro" out of his predicament. With their combined might, Mog, the Master Tonberry, and the Cactuar Conductor manage to send the cause of all this trouble—Tifa—back to Grymoire. This great day will live on in the annals of history as the day the legendary Cranberry Knights first assembled! Treasure Island, Ahoy! After waving good-bye to Reynn and Lann, Rikku hitches a ride with her new friend Addy across the Low Seas in search of treasure. They arrive at Treasure Island, where Rikku makes landfall... Rikku finds Treasure Island practically bursting with trejjies! She eagerly pops one open—but shock!—it's a mimic in disguise! With Addy's help and the twins' timely intervention, Rikku deals with the mimic. With the mimic defeated, Addy bids farewell to Rikku and returns to the open sea. Rikku's enthusiasm is catching, however, and now Addy too dreams of adventure. Perhaps one day the twins can help him out? I Hate Lightning! It's been several long days since Rikku bid farewell to Addy, and still she searches the island for treasure. But every chest she opens turns out to be a mimic in disguise... Just when will she get her treasure?! Refusing to give up, she opens yet another chest... Rikku hits the mother lode—or should we say "mimic lode"—for the next chest she opens is a mimic queen! After a vicious struggle, the mimic queen lies defeated. But when Rikku looks around, she sees that every last treasure chest on the island is now gone... But Rikku will never give up! A treasure hunter lives to search for treasure, and a-searching she will go! A Friendship Forged in Figaro Vivi has cut ties with the Federation, and remains in Figaro to swear allegiance to Edgar. Together with the Black Mages, they have fought hard to protect the desert kingdom, but there are still some who view them with distrust... Figaro's captain looked at Vivi with suspicion at first, but Vivi's pure heart eventually won the gruff guardsman over. Now he's finally admitted that Vivi has become an essential part of Figaro. Ifrit Meets His Match Bartz and Boko arrive at the Nether Nebula in search of adventure, but the first thing they stumble across is the treasure hunter Rikku. The two hit it off immediately and decide to team up for a spot of exploration. Deep within the Nether Nebula, the two thrill-seekers encounter the fearsome Ifrit. Mistaking him for the guardian of some last adventure, they move to attack, only to have their fun spoiled by a swarm of Mirages... Ifrit realizes that he stands no hope of convincing the two to get lost using logic, so he opts for misdirection instead. By playing along, he soon has the two happily heading off in pursuit of their next adventure... The Black Chocobo SOS! Chocobo in danger! The Chocolatte signal is high in the sky, and she swoops to the rescue! But when she arrives, she finds two other chocobo freedom fighters already on the scene—Bartz and Boko. They're here to free a group of exhausted chocobos held captive by a strange black chocobo... Bartz and Boko defeat the black chocobo Hyperion and liberate its captives. Bartz and Chocolatte introduce themselves, and Chocolatte invites Bartz to her shop. Off in the distance, a suspicious figure watches them from the shadows... Two Different Conversations Snow's on the prowl, searching for the dangerous Mirage that's been terrorizing the area. He runs into Celes, and being the gentleman that he is, simply insists on accompanying the lady to safety. The two share the road for a brief spell, when who else shows up but the dangerous Mir— Wait a second, that's no Mirage, that's Gilgamesh! Snow and Gilgamesh embark on a vicious cycle of misunderstandings, and soon are at each other's throats. Celes has to step in and calm the two chronic overreactors down using the amazing power of communication. The fight over, Celes shakes her head in consternation and leaves the two new buddies chatting on the road. Chocolatte's Master Chocolatte is minding her shop one quiet day when Bartz bursts in, all a fluster. His best buddy Boko has been kidnapped, and he needs Chocolatte's help to get him back! Chocolatte and Bartz team up to take out Boko's kidnapper, the Mecha Chocobo. Learning the full extent of the Mecha Chocobo's insidious plan, they fear for the future... But wait a sec, did that chocochick on Chocolatte's head just talk?! Bartz presses Chocolatte for information, but instead of responding, she cuts and runs. I Have Awaited This Day... Bartz battles valiantly against hordes of Cogna threatening a defenseless town, but he's just one man with a chocobo watching his back. He can't be everywhere at once... There's got to be a way to destroy all of these pesky Cogna... What?! Gilgamesh knows how to stop them?! Gilgamesh's professed knowledge was just bait, a trap orchestrated by a Bahamutian soldier. Gilgamesh is shocked when he realizes he played a part in this dishonorable wretch's plan, but he sets things right. He leaps to Bartz's aid, and together they defeat the Bahamutian soldier. Chosen by the Tribe Eiko and Fenrir are on the move. Eiko stops, detecting something with her horn, and Fenrir seems to notice whatever it is as well. Glancing forward, they see that something waiting for them at their destination... The creature that called Eiko here is one of the fenrir. It tells Eiko that its tribe will always watch over her, then disappears. Eiko hugs Fenrir tight before setting out with a determined stride. She still has a lot of growing to do! Freak of Nature Quistis has asked Terra with taking out a particularly nasty Mirage. According to an eyewitness report, "I can't believe a freak of nature like that even exists." What could this hideous affront to all that is good be...? No... It's too horrible for words... It's... It's... It's Ultros! With a truly loathsome talent for deceiving innocent young maidens, Ultros lures Terra to an isolated location... When Utros finally drops the act and turns on Terra, he quickly finds that, naive or not, she's no pushover. After defeating the dastardly octopus, Terra does her best to put the whole incident way, way behind her. Steel That Forges Destinies Tifa has just returned home to Nibelheim from a rigorous training session, and what else greets her but a loudmouthed zealot with an axe to grind. Tifa is in no mood for sass, but before she can give him a good tongue-lashing a Cogna appears... Tifa's attacks bounce off the Cogna's tough hide, but she refuses to give up. Her perseverance pays off, and she awakens as a Champion. With her new, empowered fists of fury, she trounces the Cogna and saves Nibelheim. The angry zealot, moved by her heroism, begins to turn over a new leaf. The Sad Spiral Yuna has heard that a town has had it rough with the Cogna, and journeys there to see what she can do to help. When she arrives, she finds a young girl speaking with another villager... Ami was chosen to act as the town's decoy, sacrificing her life to save the rest. Yuna refuses to accept this as right, and chases after her to stop this. But a Mirage appears to block her path, commanding her to prove her resolve. Yuna passes the Mirage's test with flying colors, and manages to reach Ami in time. Defeating the Cogna, she sees the happy Ami off to her waiting mother's arms. The Sunken Temple's Secret Shantotto's up to something, and the twins are going to get to the bottom of it... They head to Besaid to see if they can figure out what she's plotting. Reynn and Lann arrive in Besaid, only to find that Shantotto is already long gone. They run into Tidus, who tells them that he saw her heading in the direction of the Sunken Temple. Fearing the worst, the twins hurry off in pursuit. Reynn and Lann stop Shantotto from quashing the Quacho Queen, and discover that she's after something in the heart of the Sunken Temple. Shantotto threatens regicide unless Her Majesty opens a sealed door, but on the other side the group finds a giant Mirage: the Cenchos! The twins defeat the cephalopod monstrosity, but it goes kablooey when it kicks the ink-can. Everything goes white...but it turns out that was just Shantotto's new spell Dispelaggedon! The blast has been neutralized by Shantotto's magical prowess, saving the entire continent from being blown sky-high. The Eye of the Desert Edgar is lounging in his castle when Faris stops by for a word. The Cogna she's after has appeared in the desert, so Edgar volunteers to deal with it in her stead. Edgar and Vivi travel to the Eye of the Desert, the original location of Figaro Castle and a place rumored to be connected to other worlds. There they find their quarry, a powerful Cogna. The battle is long and arduous, but with the twins' help they claim their victory. Fire Drill You must face your fears in order to overcome them. In Rydia's case, that means walking into Valley Seven and facing the biggest, baddest burning hunk of Mirage she can find. Luckily, she has Yuna with her for emotional support. It turns out the hottest Mirage of them all is a bad little ifrit by the name of Ifreeta. Together, Rydia and Yuna manage to beat back Ifreeta's flames, and Rydia leaves Valley Seven with a little more control over her phobia. The Unwritten Future The League of S agents spend a quiet moment talking about what they want to do once the Cogna are defeated. Squall realizes that he doesn't have any dreams for the future, unlike everyone else, and starts feeling gloomy and depressed. However, there isn't much time to mope about: new orders from Quistis send him and Shelke off to take down a dangerous Mirage. Consumed by the thought that he has nothing to live for but fighting, Squall begins to act dangerously reckless. Shelke steps in to give him some much-needed encouragement, and Squall realizes that if he doesn't have a dream now, he can just think of one. Squall cheers up, and starts thinking positive. Finger-Whistle Crisis Yuna and Tidus walk along the beach, having a delightful date—er, conversation. Wait, hold up, they have a job to do! They're here to find Bismarck and bring it down. Time to stop talking and get searching. The pair's flawless teamwork proves to be Bismarck's undoing, but when the dust settles, Tidus is nowhere to be seen. Yuna is filled with worry, and tries her best to whistle—just like Tidus taught her—but she's just no good at it. Her worry is about to transform into full-on panic when Tidus pops up behind her. Yuna heaves a deep sigh of relief, and the two head back home. For Friends or Vengeance Cloud and Lightning are on a mission to take down an extremely dangerous Mirage. They stop by a village where Cloud hears a rumor that a "silver-haired swordsman" passed through recently. Cloud abandons his mission to hunt this man, leaving Lightning to face the monster alone. Cloud runs into Terra while pursuing his new quarry. She leaves Cloud with a choice before hurrying off to help the embattled Lightning. After a personal struggle, Cloud decides to get his priorities straight. After all, protecting what he has now is more important than seeking revenge for the past. Investigating the Garden Balamb Garden, the League of S's home base, is shrouded in mystery. Thinking that perhaps it is a creature similar to Big Bridge, Eiko, Quistis, and Squall decide to try to wake it up... Waking it up turned out to be the wrong move. Balamb Garden—Eden of Balamb—is an ancient Mirage that had put itself into a deep sleep to stop the Cogna from using it as a pathway into Grymoire. The moment it was roused the path reopened and Cogna began to pour out. After driving the Cogna back and seeing Eden to bed, Quistis, Eiko, and Squall breathe a collective sigh of relief. Operation Opera Cloud visits Tometown to do some research, but Cid bzeeks onto the scene and demands that Cloud and Celes put on an opera... Althought Celes shuts down Cid's proposal, she secretly loves the idea. She sneaks away from the others to practice for a surprise debut, when Ultros falls out of nowhere and attacks. Celes drives off this most unpleasant of foes, but the libretto is ruined in the process. With her head hanging low, Celes is forced to give up her operatic aspirations. A Smidge of Micro-Envy Now that Tama can transfig into Tamamohimé, Serafie as feeling left behind. She visits Siren to ask for a bit of advice, and instead finds Hauyn and Siren all too willing to help... Team Serafie summons a powerful Mirage and gives it a good beating, earning Serafie the ability to transfig! Cold, Hard Justice Snow's back in the swamp to lay the hurt on Big Jiggle...again. As usual, he summons his ally Shiva-Ixion to freeze up an ice bridge, but this time something's got her spooked. Who is this strange Mirage that stands in their path...? Shivalry is the name of justice, and he serves it up ice-cold. Convinced that Shiva-Ixion has been corrupted by the Cogna, he moves in to cleanse this stain on the shiva tribe's name. After fending the misguided do-gooder off, Snow manages to convince him that Shiva-Ixion is, in fact, not a festering well of evil. With Shivalry's aid and Lightning's timely arrival, the party manages to give the Big Jiggle an epic beatdown. No One's Tools Vivi learns that Mirages have appeared in the training grounds and declared that they will destroy the Black Mages. The Black Mages have already begun to deactivate, and so Vivi and his fellow head to face this existential threat and forge their own destiny. One Mirage tells the Black Mages that they are mere tools, and tools that lose their purpose must be disposed of. But Vivi and the Black Mages have found their own purpose, and their own will, and they refuse to go quietly into that long night. Together, they defeat the Mirages and win the right to live. Edgar watches Vivi and the others from the shadows. Satisfied with Vivi's growth as an individual, he smiles and slips quietly away. A Bridge's Woes Enna Kros has dropped in on Big Bridge Alexander, and they're having a blast talking about the good ol' days. Sadly, this wasn't just a social call: there's business to attend to. Enna Kros rolls up her sleeves and gets to work, pulling out the Cogna that's been hiding inside Big Al. After reeling the Cogna into the open, Enna Kros roughly snatches Reynn and Lann from whatever and whenever they are, and thrusts them in front of the monster. She bids the disoriented duo good luck and good day, and departs for parts unknown. With a massive Cogna breathing down their necks, the twins have no choice but to fight, and to win. Bloom in the Moonlight Cecil ventures into the desert to find a miracle flower for someone dear to him. He finds the flower in a place where the moon's power is strong, but it is being guarded by a samurai-like figure. After defeating Yojimbo, Cecil succeeds in acquiring the Night Queen. SOLDIER Honor Zack is suffering from mako poisoning and is on a rampage in the lower levels of Figaro Castle. After a fierce battle, Zack is successfully quelled, but he is suddenly whisked away by an enraged Bahamut, whose sleep had been disturbed by the fracas. Angel in the Flower Field Shiva-Ixion had promised Serah that if Serah could defeat her, she would assist in creating a gift for Snow. After successfully defeating the "icycle," Serah is stunned when Zack suddenly falls from the sky. Moved by Serah's words, Zack resolves to go meet his friend Cloud. Category:Sidequests in World of Final Fantasy